Unnecessary Element
by thelittleturtleduck
Summary: After the events of "The Painted Lady", Katara and Aang discuss debts and duties.


A/N: I'm behind with Kataang Week, but I'm still writing for the prompts. Here's Day 3, The Spark and Confusion. This takes place at the end of "The Painted Lady". Just a short oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Avatar: The Last Airbender".

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, its beams shining down on the ground below, casting natural shadows against the hills of the Fire Nation. The breeze that blew was cool, yet there was still a slight humidity that caused the stillness to be muggy and warm.

Aang lay on Appa, his hand slowly stroking the fur of his Sky Bison. He still had his Fire Nation outfit on, but the headband he always removed the first chance he got. His dark hair was ruffled a bit by the breeze and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration, he hated having hair.

The night was quiet save for the snores coming from both Sokka, laying on the ground too exhausted to even grab his blanket first, and Toph, who had made herself a tent of rock. They sat around the dying fire, but Aang was a good few feet away from it. He needed time to think at night.

A sound caught his attention, gentle footsteps that walked towards the camp site at a steady pace. He knew those footsteps. He saw Katara walking back towards camp from the direction of the river, her dark brown hair flowing freely over her tanned shoulders, her ruby red Fire Nation disguise making her eyes appear a multitude brighter than before.

There was a look of contentment on her face.

Aang turned over to face the other direction, feigning sleep so the girl wouldn't know he had been waiting and watching for her. But she knew him better than that.

Katara sat gently on Appa's leg where the Avatar lay, fake snores coming from his mouth. Her blue eyes rolled as she shook him gently with a tanned hand. "Aang," Her voice was low, nearly a whisper but there was a tad bit of amusement within her tone, "I know you're awake. Your snores don't sound like that."

Aang's stormy grey eyes popped open, his body turning slowly on top of the fur, trying his hardest not to wake Appa up, "Ok," He admitted, hands in front of him in mock surrender, "You caught me."

The Water Tribe native giggled, turning her face back towards the direction of the dying embers, "You really are a terrible actor," She shook her head, "Don't ever consider acting as a career."

Aang shrugged his shoulder, "Well, if I don't end up defeating the Fire Lord, I have decided I should go into the jewelry buisness."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

The Avatar rolled his eyes, hitting a hand to his forehead, the force leaving a slight red mark on his pale skin, "No, no, I was just kidding."

The girl laughed shaking her head, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with making jewelry," She patted his shoulder gently, "Except I wouldn't tell Sokka, he doesn't see it as manly."

Aang gave her a slight crooked smile, "Oh, who cares what Sokka thinks?"

Katara laughed quietly, eyes suddenly becoming serious, "For the first time in my life, I'm actually glad I defied his wishes. Seeing that town change so quickly because of what we did, I wouldn't trade that for the world."

The Avatar's gaze became gentle as he watched the object of his affection play with the ends of some of her dark hair, a soft smile on her stunning features, "You know," His voice was quiet, but it squeaked a bit with nerves, "I never told you how amazing I thought that was."

The girl laughed, looking at him with those deep pools of blue, "I actually think you did. After all, you offered to help."

Aang shook his head, "Still, I'm the Avatar. It's my duty to help people, but you," He gazed at her, a blush becoming obvious on his pale features in the light of the moon, "You have no duty to those people, yet still you care so much for them, you risked your own well being for them"

"I could never turn my back on people who need me."

The boy nodded, grasping one of her hands tightly within his own, causing the girl to blush furiously, her eyes softening slightly at the touch, "I'm with Sokka on that one. I won't ever turn my back on you when you need me."

Katara's voice lowered naturally, in a slight trance from the genuine tone he was using, "Why, Aang?" Her curiousity was evident in the way her eyes searched his stormy ones intently.

The Avatar smiled gently, it turning into a goofy grin when he saw how surprised she was that he cared so much, "Because in all my times of need, you have been there for me. Nothing could ever stop me from repaying the debt I have to you."

The girl shook her head, "Aang, you don't owe me anything," Her voice shook as she remembered Ba Sing Se, her blue eyes clouding over as she remembered the fall, the water, the awakening, "I did all those things because I care about you."

"Then why can't I do things for you? I care about you too."

Katara grasped onto his hand tightly, fighting back the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes, "But your first duty comes to the world, Aang."

The young Avatar shrugged his shoulders, his grey eyes looking right back into hers, comforting and calm, "To me, their the same thing."

There it was, those butterflies that she had been feeling around him for what seemed like months now. She drew her hand back slightly, nervously toying with the ends of her hair, eyes shifting slightly towards the sky where the moon lay.

"Aang, you have repaid your debt a thousand times over."

The boy smiled a bit, looking up at the moon as well, "Well then, you won't mind if I continue to repay it?"

Katara giggled, looking over at her friend, "Whatever makes you happy, Aang."

The Avatar looked at her, his grey eyes honest, "You do," He spoke quietly, watching as the blush returned to her cheeks, her blue eyes wide, "You and Sokka and Toph. My family, that's what I'm fighting for in this war."

The waterbender nodded, "Oh, right, right," She was slightly embarassed thinking that he had solely meant her.

The two sat quietly, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. They both listened to the snores of their friends, the breeze playing through their hair as they sat still, enjoying the other's company.

Katara was taken a back as Aang's hand grasped her's again, causing another blush to appear on her cheeks. Ever since she had begun traveling with the young boy, it seemed like the rosy pink on her face appeared now more than ever. But her tanned fingers grasped his tightly as well, her feelings still in a jumble, her heart not knowing exactly what was going on.

But she knew the boy beside her meant more to her than anything, and that she cared for him probably more than she should. This both scared her, and excited her. But for now, she wouldn't give it much thought.

They were in the middle of a war, no need to bring in unnecessary elements.


End file.
